Droga do Damaszku
by Marionetka
Summary: Po konfrontacji w magazynie Mikami został odratowany i osadzony w więzieniu. Nadzieja przychodzi do niego niespodziewanie, pod postacią młodego faceta w beżowej sportowej kurtce.


**Nie planowałam tego tekstu. Pomysł na niego pojawił się dość niespodziewanie, w środku zupełnie innego projektu i wydaje mi się, że nigdy wcześniej niczego podobnego nie napisałam. Korzystam z kanonu samego tylko anime, zostawiam mangę i książkę, i wszystko inne w spokoju. Jeżeli chodzi o Akta Dresdena, ostrzegam przed spoilerami aż do _Skin Game_ włącznie.**

* * *

 **Droga do Damaszku**

 **I**

Mikami Teru był przekonany, że umiera. Nie z powodu krwi, która wytrysnęła z jego szyi na brudną podłogę magazynu, ani przez spanikowane krzyki jednego z policjantów, który – nie wiedzieć czemu – rzucił się go ratować. O nadchodzącej śmierci upewniła go stojąca nad nim postać w czerni. Jej nieskazitelny garnitur koloru nocnego nieba i skóra tak czarna, jakby była pokryta grubą warstwą atramentu, ale przede wszystkim oczy, które zdawały się składać z samej tylko źrenicy, bo nie było w nich żadnego koloru. Zanim świadomość całkiem go opuściła, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że to właśnie musiał być prawdziwy _shinigami_ , majestatyczny, pochłaniający światło jak czarna dziura w kształcie człowieka.

Umierał. I tylko instrukcje wydrapane na Notatniku Śmierci pozwalały mu wierzyć, że nie będzie smażył się w piekle.

 **II**

Kolejne kilka dni – a może to były tygodnie? – spędził najpierw w sali szpitalnej, a potem w ponurej, pozbawionej okien więziennej celi. Każdego dnia był faszerowany zabójczą mieszanką środków przeciwbólowych i antydepresantów, od których szumiało mu w głowie tak bardzo, że nie mógł zebrać myśli.

Mimo to myślał nieustannie. W izolatce nie było niczego innego, czym mógłby zająć wlekący się w przedśmiertnych drgawkach czas.

Near miał Notatnik Śmierci. Ryuk też posiadał swój, a Teru mógł tylko czekać, aż któryś z nich nakreśli jego imię na gładkiej, białej stronicy. Z poczucia sprawiedliwości albo z nudów. I chociaż nie widział już tej czarnej istoty, która pochylała się nad nim w, jak wtedy przypuszczał, ostatniej godzinie jego życia, widmo nieuchronnego końca wisiało nad nim jak klątwa.

Uwierzył w fałszywego bożka, w szaleńca, mordercę opętanego w równej mierze przez _shinigami_ , co przez własne wybujałe ego. W dodatku on sam dał się wciągnąć w ten koszmar, przyklasnął wariatowi, jakby był jego podekscytowaną nastoletnią fanką i wykonywał każde, nawet najbardziej szalone, polecenie z obłąkańczą gorliwością. Trzeba było Anioła Śmierci i maniakalnego śmiechu, i szoku wystrzałów, żeby przejrzał na oczy.

Bóg nie mógł być Kirą, bo Kira nie był Bogiem. Ani nawet bogiem czy pomniejszym bóstwem. Kira był młodym facetem w garniturze, któremu wpadł w ręce przedmiot zbyt potężny, by ludzki umysł był w stanie oprzeć się jego wpływowi. Ale jeżeli Kira był tylko człowiekiem, w dodatku sporo młodszym od Teru, co miał z tych kilku lat poddańczej czci i ufności? Białą pościel z przydziału i szare ściany więziennej celi. Biel i szarość, szarość i biel, i czarną pustkę w duszy, która pragnęła sprawiedliwości i sądu dla świata, a dostała tylko szaleństwo i strach, i apatię.

 **III**

Rozważał, czy może nie spróbować się zabić raz jeszcze. Tylko wspomnienie wykutej w czerni sylwetki powstrzymywała go od powieszenia się na prześcieradle.

 **IV**

Zamek w drzwiach szczęknął przeraźliwie w monotonnej ciszy, do której zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Strażnik – _Kobayashi Taro, długie życie przed nim_ – stanął w drzwiach jego celi. Nie bał się. Nikt się go nie bał, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że bez swojej tajemniczej broni pomocnik Kiry jest tylko względnie sprawnym fizycznie dwudziestoparolatkiem. Nie było się czego bać.

Na wszelki wypadek Teru wyprostował się i położył dłonie na kolanach, żeby strażnik mógł je zobaczyć. Od wielogodzinnego siedzenia _seiza_ na podłodze bolały go już nogi, ale nie miał zamiaru przenosić się na łóżko. Nie zasługiwał na żadne wygody. Na nic nie zasługiwał.

– Po południu przyjdzie kapelan – mężczyzna poinformował go mechanicznie, jakby powtarzał to już dziesiątki razy. Zresztą pewnie tak właśnie było. Cela Teru nie była pierwszą na piętrze. – Chcesz, żeby cię odwiedził?

Teru odwrócił wzrok od strażnika i zapatrzył się na zaciek biegnący z góry na dół przez całą długość przeciwległej ściany.

– Wszystko mi jedno – odpowiedział.

Jego dawno nieużywane struny głosowe musiały być wysuszone jak ziemia na pustyni, bo nie poznał swojego własnego głosu.

– Nie chcesz nawet wiedzieć, z jakiej on jest religii?

Teru wzruszył ramionami. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkał z matką, bywali w świątyni sporadycznie. Kiedy został sam, w ogóle przestał chodzić. A potem... potem pojawił się Kira – _nie, Yagami Light_ – ale on nie miał ani swoich świątyń, ani kapłanów. O kapelanach więziennych nie wspominając.

– Wszystko mi jedno – powtórzył i zwiesił głowę, a od dawna niemyte włosy opadły mu na czoło i przylepiły się do skóry.

Strażnik burknął coś pod nosem i wyszedł. Zamek w drzwiach znów szczęknął głucho, odcinając Teru jedyną drogę ucieczki. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu właściwie aż tak się wysilają. Nie zamierzał ruszać się z celi do końca życia. I tak pewnie niewiele mu go już zostało.

Obiecany kapelan pojawił się, zgodnie z zapowiedzią strażnika, późnym popołudniem, zaraz po wieczornym posiłku, i wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż Teru go sobie wyobrażał. Czy może raczej: _niżby_ Teru go sobie wyobrażał, gdyby go to cokolwiek obchodziło. Ubrany był w proste, najzwyklejsze jeansy, białą koszulkę i beżową sportową kurtkę. Zupełnie inaczej niż jakikolwiek kapelan więzienny, a co dopiero na przykład ksiądz katolicki. Jego niebieskie oczy uważnie przyglądały się Teru spod zmierzwionej jasnobrązowej grzywki. Mężczyzna był młody, z wyglądu nawet młodszy niż... _niż Yagami Light_. I nie miał imienia.

Ten wąski pasek powietrza nad głową kapelana, w którym Teru przywykł spodziewać się imienia i pozostałego czasu życia każdego napotkanego człowieka, był zupełnie pusty, jakby Teru obserwował tylko rysunek człowieka, bardzo, bardzo realistyczny rysunek. Fakt, że mężczyzna stał w zupełnym bezruchu, tylko potęgował to niesamowite wrażenie.

– Umrę? – wydusił z siebie Teru, odwracając wzrok od drzwi. Nie chciał dłużej patrzeć na ten jawny dowód, że w jego szaro-białej celi z pionowym zaciekiem na ścianie stoi mężczyzna, który nie jest człowiekiem. – Dlatego tu jesteś?

Kapelan usiadł naprzeciwko niego na podłodze, w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji. Jego wyprostowana, szczupła sylwetka zasłoniła Teru widok na zaciek na ścianie.

– Każdy człowiek kiedyś umrze – odpowiedział. – Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że nie może wcześniej zrobić czegoś sensownego tu, na ziemi.

Teru znów odwrócił wzrok, tym razem skupiając się na swoich dłoniach. Paznokcie zdążyły mu już urosnąć, ale nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie dałby mu niczego ostrego, żeby jakoś je oporządził. Ot, kolejne po izolacji zarządzenie Neara – dzieciaka, którego żaden szanujący się wymiar sprawiedliwości _nie powinien w ogóle słuchać_.

– Ja już dość namieszałem – odpowiedział w końcu swoim dłoniom. – Zresztą i tak obrócę się w proch. Tak było napisane.

– Jak to? – Kapelan brzmiał dość spokojnie, jakby Teru poinformował go, że w celi jest zimno jak w psiarni zamiast podważać założenia wszystkich religii świata. – Nie wierzysz, że twoja dusza...?

– _Człowiek, który korzystał z Notatnika Śmierci_ – przerwał mu Teru, cytując z pamięci – _nie pójdzie ani do Nieba, ani do Piekła_.

Wydało mu się, przez ułamek sekundy był nawet pewien, że kapelan posłał mu triumfalny uśmiech. Pomyślał, że rekiny muszą się tak uśmiechać na myśl o kolejnym polowaniu.

– Tyle słów – wymamrotał niby sam do siebie, ale chyba jednak do Teru – tyle słów, a w każdym z nich przegniłe kłamstwo.

Mimowolnie Teru odetchnął z ulgą. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wizja obrócenia się w nicość zaczęła mu doskwierać. Coś kazało mu wierzyć, że kapelan, kimkolwiek w istocie był, mówi prawdę. Uwierzyć, że Ryuk łgał, było nieporównanie łatwiej niż bezkrytycznie przyjmować jego słowa. W każdym razie teraz, po czasie.

– Opowiedz mi o tym, co cię spotkało – poprosił w końcu kapelan. – Obiecuję, że nikomu nie zdradzę żadnych istotnych szczegółów.

Zgodził się chętnie, a kiedy zaczął mówić, poczuł się nieporównanie lżejszy. Z każdą wypowiedzianą prawdą – o Kirze, o Notatniku, o _shinigami_ – wylewało się z niego całe wiadro żalu, wyrzutów sumienia i wątpliwości. I chociaż mówienie nie sprawiło, że ta czarna otchłań w jego sercu zapełniła się nową treścią, miał wrażenie, że przynajmniej trochę porządkuje pozostałe jego części. Tylko o oczach nie wspomniał ani słowem.

Przyszło mu do głowy, by zapytać kapelana, kim, _czym_ , tak naprawdę jest, ale powstrzymał ten impuls bez trudu. Koniec końców była to jakaś nowa, życzliwa twarz, ktoś, kto faktycznie chciał go wysłuchać. Był tak głodny towarzystwa – ile to już czasu minęło od tego feralnego styczniowego dnia? – że chyba nawet Ryuka powitałby z radością.

W zasadzie to _zwłaszcza_ Ryuka. Przynajmniej miałby już spokój.

 **V**

Kapelan przychodził, kiedy chciał, w nieregularnych odstępach czasu, wywracając do góry nogami każdą podejmowaną przez Teru próbę powrotu do rutyny. Nigdy nie wyglądał tak samo dwa razy pod rząd. Czasem Teru byłby gotów przysiąc, że jego oczy są szaroniebieskie, innym razem koloru niezapominajek. Włosy też nieustannie zmieniały barwę, jak gdyby jego gość nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, w jakiej skórze odwiedził go poprzednio, albo – co wydawało się bardziej prawdopodobne – jakby w ogóle nie przejmował się takimi drobiazgami.

Rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach: o duszy i sprawiedliwości, o tym, co Teru planował robić po wyjściu na wolność (obaj musieli wiedzieć, że to się nigdy nie stanie...) i, ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy więzienne mury od dawna już przestały oddawać ciepło letnich, przepełnionych słońcem dni, o dzieciństwie Teru.

– Czemu chcesz w ogóle coś wiedzieć o mojej matce? – spytał kapelana. Mężczyzna wciąż pozostał anonimowy. Nie przedstawił się, a Teru nie odważył się zapytać o jego imię. – Ona już od dawna nie żyje. Zginęła w wypadku samochodowym.

Kapelan nie wzruszył ramionami, nie wykonał żadnego gestu. Po prostu siedział w absolutnym bezruchu na podłodze naprzeciwko Teru, kopiując jego postawę, i sprawiał wrażenie, że wielogodzinne pozostawanie w pozycji _seiza_ ani trochę mu nie przeszkadza.

– W sumie nie musisz mi o tym opowiadać – odpowiedział. – Po prostu jestem... ciekaw. Rozumiem, że nie miałeś żadnego rodzeństwa?

– Nie miałem. Odkąd tylko pamiętam, byliśmy z matką tylko we dwójkę. Sami dawaliśmy sobie radę. Ale...

– Ale?

– Ona mnie nie rozumiała. Nie rozumiała tego, że czasem trzeba wstać i krzyknąć, i coś zrobić, kiedy świat topi się w oceanie swojego własnego zła. Ale teraz... teraz wydaje mi się, że ja sam też się zachłysnąłem i ta woda, którą zebrałem w płucach, ściągnęła mnie na samo dno.

Kapelan wstał bezszelestnie i, odwracając się do Teru plecami, zaczął szperać w kieszeniach swojej beżowej skórzanej kurtki. Chociaż jego twarz się zmieniała, ubranie pozostawało z grubsza takie samo. W każdym razie więzień nie widział żadnych większych zmian.

– Wiesz, wbrew temu, co ci się wydaje – mężczyzna brzmiał, jakby zaraz miał zdradzić Teru jakiś wielki sekret – człowiek wcale nie jest głównym źródłem zła na tym świecie. Jest cała masa istot, które pławią się w tym twoim oceanie, jakby to była kąpiel uzdrowiskowa.

– Jak co na przykład?

Kapelan znów na niego spojrzał, w ręku trzymał niedużą książkę w granatowej okładce.

– Nie uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym ci powiedział – odpowiedział uśmiechając się lekko. Kucając przed Teru na podłodze, podał mu książkę. – Jakiś czas temu opowiedziałem o twojej sytuacji... przyjacielowi. Oczywiście, bez wdawania się w szczegóły. Przygotował to dla ciebie, zaznaczył karteczkami fragmenty, które mogą cię podnieść na duchu.

Teru ostrożnie wziął książkę z rąk kapelana. Faktycznie, poza okładkę wystawało kilkanaście kolorowych pasków papieru. Przypominało mu to podręcznik przed egzaminem na studiach. Jego książki i notatki zawsze tak wyglądały tuż przed sesją.

– Co to za książka?

– Biblia, sam Nowy Testament. Mówiłem Michaelowi – to ten przyjaciel – że nie jesteś wierzący, ale uznał, że może mimo wszystko przyda ci się taka inspiracja.

Ostrożnie obrócił książkę w dłoniach, pogładził gładką powierzchnię okładki opuszkami palców. Srebrna farba z wytłoczonych na przodzie łacińskich liter połyskiwała lekko w niebieskawym świetle brzęczącej jarzeniówki.

– Mam nadzieję, że znasz angielski na tyle, żeby lektura nie była frustrująca. – Kapelan był jakby odrobinę zażenowany. Gdyby nie był tak przerażająco niezmienny, pewnie przeczesałby palcami swoje włosy, tamtego dnia miodowo-złote. – Głupia sprawa, ale Michael zna tylko angielski i łacinę, więc...

– Dam sobie radę – Teru zbył jego wątpliwości. – Podziękuj proszę swojemu przyjacielowi. Ale ja już mam tutaj trzy książki. Na więcej strażnicy się nie zgodzą.

Mężczyzna prawie, ale jednak nie do końca, puścił do niego oczko.

– Ja nie mam zamiaru im mówić, że coś tu zostawiłem – powiedział. – A ty?

 **VI**

Przez kolejne miesiące w izolacji Teru czytał. I czytał. I czytał. Kiedy znał już na pamięć fragmenty zaznaczone karteczkami, zaczął po prostu pochłaniać wszystko, od początku do końca. Pozostałe trzy książki znał prawie na pamięć jeszcze zanim trafił do więzienia, a ta była nowa, nieodkryta, zupełnie inna.

W niektórych wersach widział echo swoich własnych przekonań ( _zapłatą za grzech jest śmierć_ ), inne napawały go przeświadczeniem, że jednak niczego nie rozumie ( _nie sądźcie, abyście nie byli sądzeni_ ), kolejne swoją kompletną odmiennością ( _nie poczytaj im tego grzechu_ ) wzbudzały niemal fizyczny ból.

Nie rozumiał. A im bardziej nie rozumiał, tym więcej czytał.

Kolejna zima zaczęła chłodzić grube więzienne mury, a Teru wciąż czytał. Czasem wydawało mu się nawet, że jakby zaczyna coś rozumieć z tego wszystkiego. Były też i takie dni, kiedy brakowało mu kontekstu, tych wszystkich proroctw, które jakoby miały się spełnić dwa tysiąclecia wcześniej, a o których on nigdy nawet nie słyszał. Czuł się wtedy tak, jakby ktoś zostawił mu tylko drugi tom wyjątkowo ciekawej książki i nie dał szansy na zdobycie pierwszego.

Mimo to jednak kiedy pod koniec zimy kapelan znów go odwiedził, Teru był już pewien, że znalazł swojego Boga.

 **VII**

– Muszę się do czegoś przyznać – powiedział, kiedy kapelan zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce na podłodze.

Mężczyzna lekko przekrzywił głowę, jego przydługie, lekko poskręcane włosy, dziś w ciepłym odcieniu złotego blondu, opadły miękko na jedną stronę. Teru nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ruch został wykonany absolutnie świadomie, żeby atmosfera wydała mu się bardziej... ludzka.

– Do czego?

– Dokonałem zamiany – odpowiedział, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z kapelanem. – Zamieniłem się z _shinigami_ na oczy w zamian za połowę pozostałego mi życia...

– A kto ci powiedział, że taka jest cena?

– Ryuk. _Shinigami_ , którego Kira przysłał do mnie z Notatnikiem. Mówiłem ci już o nim.

– A powiedz mi, proszę, skąd taki _shinigami_ może wiedzieć, ile życia jeszcze ci zostało?

Teru wzruszył ramionami.

– To właśnie widzą. Imię każdego człowieka i czas, który mu pozostał.

Kapelan mruknął coś tak cicho, że Teru nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów. Zresztą chyba nie zostały wypowiedziane w żadnym języku, który znał.

– Jest coś jeszcze, czego mi o tych _shinigami_ nie powiedziałeś? Albo może o Notatniku?

Skinął głową.

– Po czterystu dziewięćdziesięciu dniach od utraty notatnika, zapomnę o wszystkim, co się z nim wiązało. No i stracę te przeklęte oczy. Ale to akurat będzie coś dobrego.

– Rozumiem, że nie chcesz zapomnieć.

– Oczywiście, że nie!

Kapelan podniósł się z podłogi. Wyglądało na to, że ta wizyta skończy się niemal w momencie, w którym się zaczęła.

– A co robią ludzie, kiedy chcą zachować swoje wspomnienia? – spytał i zapukał w drzwi celi.

Strażnik – znów _Kobayashi Taro, najwyraźniej przed nim tak samo długie życie, jak te całe miesiące wcześniej_ – wypuścił go na zewnątrz.

– Siedź prosto, Mikami – rzucił, zamykając drzwi za kapelanem.

Teru odruchowo wykonał polecenie.

 **VIII**

Poprosił o czysty notatnik i coś do pisania. Po kilku dniach zwłoki strażnik przyniósł mu zeszyt w kratkę i opakowanie miękkich świecowych kredek. Chyba bali się, że jeżeli dostanie cokolwiek ostrzejszego, znowu spróbuje się zabić.

Nie spróbowałby. Nie miał już powodu, żeby ze sobą kończyć.

Miesiące, które dzieliły go od dnia 2 czerwca – wyliczył, kiedy straci wspomnienia; i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty – upłynęły mu na sporządzaniu szczegółowych notatek. Nie chciał pominąć absolutnie niczego na wypadek, gdyby w przyszłości musiał odtworzyć wydarzenia z czasu, kiedy używał Notatnika Śmierci.

Potem, kiedy skończyły mu się już tamte wspomnienia i myśli, zaczął pisać o wszystkim, co spotkało go w więzieniu. O przytłaczającej depresji z początku pobytu, o kapelanie i książce, którą mu przyniósł. Pisał, dopóki starczyło mu kredek i papieru.

Kiedy skończył, strażnik zabrał jego zapiski. Miał wyjątkowo naburmuszoną minę, jakby uważał, że wykonuje rozkaz wydany przez idiotę.

– Przykro mi, Mikami – rzucił na odchodnym. – L dzwonił. Powiedział, że mamy ci zabrać wszystkie odręczne notatki i książki. Dopiero w połowie czerwca da nam znać, czy możemy ci to oddać.

Teru nic nie odpowiedział. Dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę, co Near chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć. Dziwił się tylko, że chłopiec jeszcze z nim nie skończył.

 **IX**

Mikami Teru obudził się w więziennej celi z przeświadczeniem, że to musi być jakaś straszna pomyłka. Pamiętał, że spędził tu już naprawdę sporo czasu, dość, by zaprzyjaźnić się z zaciekiem na ścianie naprzeciwko łóżka, ale za nic na świecie nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, _za co został zamknięty_.

Nie omieszkał poinformować o tym strażnika, kiedy ten pojawił się u niego ze śniadaniem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego jak na ostatniego wariata.

– Siedzisz tu, bo byłeś Kirą, Mikami – odpowiedział cierpko. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że wmówisz nam amnezję po prawie osiemnastu miesiącach odsiadki?

Chyba wmówił, bo po kilku dniach od tej rozmowy został podłączony do wariografu, a potem wypuszczony na wolność. Ktoś ważny musiał się za nim wstawić, ale Teru przecież nikogo ważnego nie znał.

Niepamięć, która pozwoliła mu opuścić zakład karny, nie pomagała mu w zrozumieniu, czemu stracił prawo do wykonywania zawodu. Nie mógł być prokuratorem, w ogóle nie mógł pracować w sądownictwie, a niczego innego nie umiał. W końcu znalazł pracę jako sprzedawca w kiosku, ale znacznie skromniejszy zarobek nie pozwolił mu wrócić do dawnego życia.

Czuł się jak trędowaty, sprzedając prawie wszystkie swoje garnitury i znaczną część elektroniki na aukcjach internetowych. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą, dlaczego musi to zrobić. Wiedzą, że niedawno wyszedł z więzienia i zdają sobie sprawę lepiej od niego, za co właściwie tam trafił.

Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nawet dzieci są lepiej poinformowane niż on.

 **X**

Ktoś przysłał mu pocztą dziwaczny manuskrypt – kilkadziesiąt stron zapisanych bardzo starannym, niemal mechanicznym charakterem pisma. Co jakiś czas zmieniał się kolor grafitu, jakby ktoś używał do zrobienia tych notatek zestawu kolorowych ołówków.

Zaczął czytać, z nudów i z ciekawości, bo nie miał niczego lepszego do roboty. I już pierwszy akapit wrył go w fotel z niesamowitą siłą.

 _Jeżeli to czytasz, to najpewniej pamiętasz dość pokaźny fragment swojego życia tylko w niejasnych, zamglonych fragmentach. Jeśli tak jest w istocie, pozwól proszę, że zapełnię te luki informacjami, które straciłeś. Nazywam się Teru Mikami i w roku 2012 otrzymałem przesyłkę od człowieka, którego masy postanowiły nazwać Kirą..._

Różnokolorowe znaki układały się w tekst, który – Teru był o tym przekonany – wyszedł spod jego własnej ręki. Rozpoznawał swój styl pisania, swoje własne procesy myślowe. Coś takiego było absolutnie nie do podrobienia, a przy tym informacje z manuskryptu idealnie wpisywały się we wszystko, co _faktycznie pamiętał_ z tamtego okresu.

Ktokolwiek przysłał mu te notatki, wiedział o jego życiu więcej niż dużo, ale Teru jakoś nie miał już siły się tym martwić. To, co w tych zapiskach znalazł, dało mu wystarczająco dużo ważniejszych powodów do niepokoju.

Wyglądało na to, że w pewnym sensie _naprawdę_ był Kirą.

 **XI**

Dwa lata po zniknięciu Kiry świat wrócił do stanu sprzed jego pojawienia się, jakby szaleniec nigdy nie zaczął mordować kryminalistów. Ci sami ludzie, którzy kłaniali się w pas chłopaczkowi w eleganckim garniturze, znów odurzyli się korupcją, nieobyczajnością i zbrodnią. Zupełnie, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Nawet najwierniejsi wyznawcy Kiry rozproszyli się, kiedy zniknął. Opuszczeni przez swojego bożka, wrócili do dawnego, opuszczonego w amoku życia i cichego czekania, aż ktoś zmieni świat bez ich udziału.

Teru, wciąż głodny sprawiedliwości, nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Zapisał się na kurs przygotowujący do chrztu, ale chociaż jeździł na niego prawie na drugi koniec Kyoto, cały czas miał wrażenie, że w jego życiu nic się nie rusza. Z gorliwością, o jaką sam siebie nigdy nie podejrzewał, modlił się o cel, o służbę, której mógłby się podjąć dla dobra świata.

 **XII**

W nocy obudziły go hałasy. Nie takie zwykłe, z ulicy, które czasami przedzierały się przez zamknięte okna, ale coś znacznie bliższego, jakby ktoś był w jego mieszkaniu. Starając się poruszać jak najciszej, Teru zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i wyszedł boso do przedpokoju.

– Kiedy mówiłem, że musisz mnie odstawić do Tokio, miałem na myśli ulicę albo park, a nie czyjeś mieszkanie, Dresden! – odezwał się ktoś po angielsku stłumionym, pełnym napięcia głosem. Dźwięki dochodziły z kuchni. – Dlaczego wylądowaliśmy tutaj? Przecież to nawet nie jest parter!

Drzwi do kuchni były otwarte. Na tle odsłoniętego okna odcinały się dwie męskie postacie, jedna nadzwyczajnie wysoka i uzbrojona w jakąś długą broń, druga zdecydowanie niższa i drobniejsza.

– To nie moja wina, Butters – drugi mężczyzna też starał się mówić cicho, ale jego niski głos i tak rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. – Czasem drogi w Nigdynigdy się zmieniają. Następnym razem możesz polecieć samolotem.

– Nie, z tym mieczem nie mogę. Nie przejdę przez kontrolę bagażu.

– A czy to moja wina, że _coś kazało ci_ tachać ze sobą też Amoracchius? Twój miecz świetlny przeszedłby bez problemu jako element konwentowego kostiumu! Zresztą, co za problem? Wyjdziemy cichaczem na zewnątrz i potem będziemy mogli wszystkim mówić, że wysadziłem cię w centrum Tokio, jak mnie prosiłeś...

Teru uznał, że ten moment jest równie dobry, żeby się wtrącić, jak każdy inny. Zresztą wyglądało na to, że jego nieproszeni goście mogliby się tak sprzeczać przez całe godziny. Na szczęście nie wyglądało na to, że chcą go okraść. Stawiałby raczej na wariatów.

– Problem w tym, że jesteście teraz w Kyoto – zauważył, zapalając jednocześnie rząd małych lampek pod szafkami kuchennymi.

Światło było na tyle słabe, że ani on, ani przybysze nie zostali przez nie oślepieni. Przez kilka wyjątkowo długich sekund wszyscy trzej przyglądali się sobie nawzajem i mimochodem Teru pomyślał, że muszą wyglądać idiotycznie.

– Butters, cofam to, co powiedziałem o twoim nowym stroju Rycerza Krzyża – odezwał się w końcu wyższy z mężczyzn, wpasowując się idealnie w tok myśli Teru. – Wcale nie wygląda jak piżama.

Niższy z jego... gości, Butters, posłał Teru pełen zakłopotania uśmiech. Jego biały strój wyglądał jak dziwna krzyżówka kimona i kostiumu rycerza jedi z Gwiezdnych Wojen, której Teru nie był w stanie sklasyfikować w żaden sensowniejszy sposób.

– Wiem, jak to musi wyglądać – zaczął niepewnie, odruchowo poprawiając druciane okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa – ale mój przyjaciel i ja nie jesteśmy włamywaczami ani nikim takim. Po prostu trochę się zgubiliśmy i...

– Rozumiem – przerwał, chociaż nie rozumiał ani trochę. Miał wrażenie, że dłuższe wyjaśnienie przyprawi go tylko o ból głowy. – Czy mogę jakoś pomóc?

– Plan miasta i drobne na bilet kolejowy powinny wystarczyć. – Dopiero teraz Teru zarejestrował, że drugi z jego nieproszonych gości trzyma w dłoni drewniany kij, który mógł mieć nawet ze dwa metry długości. – Butters miał przeczucie, że musi być w Tokio. Więc pewnie tak jest. Ale ja muszę już spadać.

Mężczyzna wykonał swoim dwumetrowym kawałkiem drewna powłóczysty ruch i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, a potem, jak gdyby było to coś najnormalniejszego na świecie, na samym środku miniaturowej kuchni Teru pojawiła się wyrwa w... wyrwa w rzeczywistości? Wydobywające się z niej złotawe światło całkiem zalało pomieszczenie.

– Czekaj, Harry! – Butters wyraźnie zaniepokoił się wizją samotnego pobytu w Japonii. Albo może nie chciał zostawać sam na sam z Teru. Ciężko było powiedzieć. – Naprawdę musisz?

Wyższy mężczyzna, Harry, skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok od pulsującego _czegoś_ , które zmaterializowało się w kuchni Teru.

– Znasz zasady – powiedział, zwieszając głowę. – Tessa jest jednym z sygnatariuszy Porozumień. Nie mogę nic zrobić, żeby ci pomóc, bo moja szefowa mnie rozszarpie. Dosłownie. Mogę ci najwyżej życzyć powodzenia.

I zniknął, zamykając za sobą to dziwne przejście. Kuchnia nagle zrobiła się zdecydowanie za ciemna i za zimna.

Butters zdjął z ramienia czarną tubę przypominającą takie, z którymi widywało się zwykle studentów architektury i położył ją na stole, po czym opadł na stojący pod ścianą taboret i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Będę rycerzem z najkrótszym stażem w historii – wymamrotał. – Zabiją mnie, zanim ich zauważę!

Teru postawił przed nim szklankę wody. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby przybysz miał czas na wypicie herbaty. Leżąca na stole tuba przyciągała go z niesamowitą siłą. Zerkając niepewnie na swojego gościa, ostrożnie otworzył ją, żeby zajrzeć do środka.

Jego dłoń niemal natychmiast zamknęła się na rękojeści ukrytego w środku miecza i wtedy wszystko, co usłyszał wcześniej, zaczęło nabierać względnego sensu. Z czymś takim faktycznie nikt nie mógłby wsiąść na pokład samolotu!

– Czemu przemycasz broń do Japonii? – spytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Przyzwyczajenia z poprzedniej pracy, z poprzedniego życia nie dawały się tak łatwo wyplenić. – Chyba nie planujesz niczego niebezpiecznego?

 _Nie wierzył_ , by ten miecz mógł zostać użyty do czegoś złego. Sam kontakt z jego rękojeścią napełniał go dziwnym przeświadczeniem, że _wszystko będzie w porządku_. Ale mimo to zapytał, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Butters – Teru uznał, że dobrze będzie zapytać go w końcu, jak naprawdę się nazywa – odwrócił się w jego stronę akurat w momencie, kiedy postanowił wyciągnąć miecz z tuby, żeby porządnie mu się przyjrzeć. Na jego szczupłą twarz wypełzł entuzjastyczny uśmiech. W jego oczach zajaśniało jakieś zrozumienie, którego Teru niesamowicie mu pozazdrościł.

– Możesz go trzymać bez problemu? – spytał, zupełnie ignorując jego wcześniejsze pytanie. – Jak się z nim czujesz?

– Jakbym... – Teru przymknął oczy. Wsłuchał się w siebie i ogarnęła go świadomość, że oto ma ten cel, o który tak uporczywie prosił. I jeszcze coś. – Jakbym pilnie musiał jechać do Tokio?

Butters uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Wiedziałem, że powinienem wziąć ten miecz ze sobą! – zawołał. Po chwili, jakby coś sobie nagle uświadomił, znów odrobinę się zmieszał. – Przy okazji, nazywam się Waldo Butters.

Wyciągnął dłoń na przywitanie, a Teru uścisnął ją zdecydowanie.

– Teru Mikami.

Nie wiedział, w co się właściwie wpakował, ale miał przeczucie, że niedługo się dowie. W końcu czekała ich prawie trzygodzinna podróż pociągiem. Waldo Butters będzie miał dość czasu, by wszystko mu wytłumaczyć.

* * *

 **Tytuł jest nawiązaniem do postaci św. Pawła z Tarsu, który zaczynał jako prześladowca chrześcijan, by ostatecznie nawrócić się i zostać Apostołem Pogan. Nawrócenie to zostało zapoczątkowane, kiedy Paweł podróżował z Jerozolimy do Damaszku, a po drodze ukazał mu się Chrystus.**

 **Cytaty z Biblii według kolejności pojawienia się, wraz z szerszym kontekstem, podane za Biblią Tysiąclecia.**

 **List do Rzymian, rozdział 6, werset 23:**

 ** _Albowiem zapłatą za grzech jest śmierć, a łaska przez Boga dana to życie wieczne w Chrystusie Jezusie, Panu naszym._**

 **Ewangelia według świętego Mateusza, rozdział 7, wersety 1-2:**

 ** _Nie sądźcie, abyście nie byli sądzeni. Bo takim sądem, jakim sądzicie, i was osądzą; i taką miarą, jaką wy mierzycie, wam odmierzą._**

 **Dzieje Apostolskie, rozdział 7, wersety 59-60:**

 ** _Tak kamienowali Szczepana, który modlił się: «Panie Jezu, przyjmij ducha mego!» A gdy osunął się na kolana, zawołał głośno: «Panie, nie poczytaj im tego grzechu!» Po tych słowach skonał._**


End file.
